Une journée difficile
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Après une enquête difficile, où Zapata s'est beaucoup identifié à l'une des victimes (vivante mais avec un passé compliqué et traumatisé à vie). Reade essaye de réconforter son amie comme il peut. Mais une journée difficile permet parfois de prendre conscience que la vie est trop courte pour ne pas écouter ses sentiment.


**_Fanfiction Blindspot_**

Titre: _Une journée difficile._

Résumé:

Après une enquête difficile, où Zapata s'est beaucoup identifié à l'une des victimes (vivante mais avec un passé compliqué et traumatisée à vie). Reade essaye de réconforter son amie comme il peut. Mais une journée difficile permet parfois de prendre conscience que la vie est trop courte pour ne pas écouter ses sentiment.

Histoire:

 _ **Dans le vestiaire, du côté de Zapata.**_

La journée avait été longue et difficile pour l'équipe de l'agent Weller. En effet les tatouages de leur amie Jane les avaient menés à une affaire de violence dans un foyer pour mineurs. Les agents avaient rapidement compris que quelque chose clochait car les enfants semblaient tous terrorisés même s'ils essayés de le cacher. Petit à petit ils avaient découvert que les dirigeants se servaient de leurs pensionnaires pour toutes sortes de trafic : prostitution, pédophilie, trafic d'armes, de drogues, d'enfants, cambriolages, meurtres. Bref ce foyer était la maison des horreurs et ils devaient arrêter ça au plus vite. Seulement pour une condamnation en bonne et du forme ils avaient besoin de témoignage voir même d'un flagrant délit. Le problème étant que les seules qui avaient tenté de s'échapper ou de témoigner avaient mystérieusement disparu ou étaient morts « accidentellement ».

N'envisageant pas d'abandonner ces enfants à leurs sorts tous les agents travaillèrent pendant des heures à la rechercher d'une preuve ou même d'un témoin potentiel. Après un long moment de recherches infructueuses ils avaient enfin trouvé une personne qui, s'ils s'y prenaient bien, pourrait accepter de parler.

Elle s'appelait Anna, avait 17 ans et était placé dans ce foyer depuis presque trois ans. La jeune fille s'était retrouvée dans cet endroit car son père était mort, sa mère alcoolique et son beau-père violent. La seule personne qui comptait pour elle était sa petite sœur de 13 ans Elena. La jeune fille était morte il y a quelques mois lors d'un cambriolage orquestré par le centre. Elles avaient toutes les deux des dossiers médicaux longs comme le bras et un dossier scolaire extrêmement fourni. Rien qu'en voyant les documents on pouvait deviner que ces deux petites n'avaient pas eu la vie facile.

Malheureusement la petite sœur d'Anna n'avait pas survécu à cette vie et elle n'aura jamais eu la chance de pouvoir échapper à l'enfer. La jeune fille de 17 ans se retrouvait seule sans personne sur qui compter, sans aucune raison d'exister. A devoir vivre ou plutôt survivre dans cet enfer. L'équipe s'était donc dit que s'ils lui promettaient une protection rapprochée ils arriveraient à la convaincre de témoigner, de les aider à venger sa petite sœur.

Reade et Zapata étaient partis au foyer afin d'aller chercher l'adolescente pour l'amener au FBI seulement ils l'avaient trouvé en train de se faire tabasser par un de ses éducateurs car elle n'avait pas voulu "s'occuper" d'un client du centre. Les deux agents avaient arrêté l'homme et après l'avoir fait examiné par un médecin ils avaient emmené la jeune fille au FBI.

Seulement l'adolescente avait tellement souffert qu'elle n'avait plus confiance en personne. Elle était agressive, sur la défensive et morte de peur même si elle faisait tout pour essayer de le cacher. La situation de cette petite avait touché toute l'équipe mais Tasha plus encore que les autres.

En effet Zapata était particulièrement affectée par cette histoire car lorsqu'elle regardait l'adolescente elle se voyait plus jeune. Seule et perturbé dans un monde ou la violence régnait et où personne n'aidait les adolescents comme elles car tous le monde les considéraient comme des causes perdues. Alors, la brune avait demandé à Weller d'aller parler avec la jeune fille, seule. Elle s'était dit que si Anna savait qu'elle la comprenait, que quelqu'un comprenait la jeune fille aurait peut être confiance en elle et témoignerait.

Intrigué le directeur adjoint avait accepté car il avait une entière confiance en son amie. En plus il avait lu le dossier de sa jeune collègue il savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. Il s'était dit que ce point commun la rapprocherait de l'adolescente et il avait eu raison.

Au début les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient regardées droit dans les yeux sans rien dire pour établir un premier contact, en douceur. Puis voyant qu'elle n'arrivait à rien comme ça Zapata se mit à parler. Elle lui dit qu'elle la saisissait, qu'elle savait ce que c'était de grandir dans un foyer, sans parents ni amis, seule. Dans un endroit où une jeune fille de dix sept ans désespérée et sans défense était une proie facile en particulier pour certain éducateurs un peu trop entreprenant.

A ce moment là l'adolescente releva la tête et commença à la regarder avec un plus grand intérêt. Alors Tasha continua et lui expliqua qu'elles avaient eues des adolescences similaires. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vécu et comment elle y avait survécu. La jeune femme lui dit également qu'elle comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait pas confiance en elle et en son équipe. Zapata lui assura que même sans son témoignage ils feraient tout pour arrêter le personnel du foyer et qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas retourner en enfer.

Finalement Anna avait accepté et avait été placé sous protection avant le procès. Tasha espérait vraiment que l'adolescente ai un jour la chance de trouver une vrai famille comme elle en avait trouvé une à son arrivé dans l'équipe. L'hispanique avait entièrement confiance en ses coéquipiers même si la jeune femme ne leurs avait jamais raconté son passé. Il y a parfois des choses qui, même avec le temps, sont trop dure à évoquer, à se remémorer.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas était que Reade et Weller écoutaient l'interrogatoire. Autrement la jeune femme ne se serait sûrement pas autant livrée. Effectivement ça avait permis à l'équipe d'obtenir les informations nécessaires à la clôture l'enquête mais que ses collègues apprennent son passé de cette façon ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses plans. La jolie brune ne voulait pas que ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille la voient comme quelqu'un de fragile, qui a en permanence besoin d'aide. Elle avait grandi seule, avait vécu l'enfer mais elle s'en était sorti toute seule.

Aujourd'hui c'était un agent du FBI respectée et une femme équilibrée et ayant du succès auprès des hommes. Alors elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide.  
C'est vrai que de plaire aux hommes était la dernière préoccupation de Tasha étant donné qu'elle n'en avait qu'un en tête, son coéquipier et ami l'agent Reade. Seulement ce dernier était maintenant au courant de la partie la plus noire de son passé et ça elle aurait vraiment voulu l'éviter.

La jeune femme ne savait pas exactement comment c'était arrivé mais elle était tombée amoureuse de son collègue. Le problème était que malgré tous ses efforts, la jolie brune n'avait jamais trouvé la force de faire le premier pas.  
Elle qui en temps normal n'avait pas de difficultés pour séduire était complètement impuissante et paniquée face à l'ampleur de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel. En effet dès qu'une relation devenait un peu plus sérieuse Zapata préférait rompre car s'attacher c'était prendre le risque de souffrir.

Avec Reade ils étaient amis depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait oublié toutes les barrières qu'elle s'était fixé. Tasha se sentait totalement en confiance et en sécurité avec son coéquipier et ça n'était jamais arrivé.  
Avant Edgar personne ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir heureuse et en paix. Alors petit à petit elle s'était laissé approcher. Ce n'est pas tant de lui avouer ses sentiments qui lui faisait peur c'était qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose qu'elle. Ça gâcherait leur amitié, leur partenariat et ça chamboulerait la dynamique de l'équipe. Trop de chose était en jeu et ça lui faisait peur.  
Si seulement elle avait su que son ami entendait ce qu'elle disait Tasha ne se serait pas tant confié à Anna et ça n'aurait pas encore plus compliqué la situation. Après tout Weller était le chef et le directeur adjoint il était forcément au courant de son passé. Enfin au moins des grandes lignes même s'ils avaient suffisamment eu d'affaire de ce type pour deviner le reste mais Reade était son partenaire, son meilleur ami et même si elle lui avait déjà dit que son enfance n'avait pas été heureuse Tasha aurait préféré qu'il ne sache pas la vérité. Elle voulait qu'il la voit telle qu'elle est maintenant et non telle qu'elle était ou par rapport à ce qu'elle a vécu.

La journée avait été dure pour tous le monde mais pour l'agent Zapata elle avait fait remonter de vieux souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouis très profondément, des souvenirs qu'elle aurait vraiment préféré oublier.  
C'est pour ça qu'à presque sept heure du soir la brune était assise par terre dans les vestiaires du bureau à se demandait si elle devait rentrer chez elle et essayer d'oublier avec un bon bain, un pot de glace au chocolat et un film ou si elle devait aller dans un bar pour se saouler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de cette foutue journée.

 _ **Du côté de Weller.**_

Le chef d'équipe connaissait le passé de tous ses agents il avait donc toujours su que celui de la jeune hispanique n'avait pas été rose. La façon dont elle réagissait pendant les enquêtes et même en privée l'avait convaincu de ne pas trop creuser. Après tout c'était sa vie privée. De plus Tasha était professionnelle et plus que compétente même si quand on la connaissait un peu on voyait vite qu'elle possédait une part d'ombre en elle. Cette caractéristique si particulière que l'on retrouve chez ceux qui ont vraiment énormément souffert. Difficulté à faire confiance, peur de souffrir et esprit de battante étaient quelques uns des traies de caractère qui confirmait cette hypothèse.

L'agent Weller s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme car faire remonter autant de souvenir si douloureux en aussi peu de temps peut être très dure. Alors quand il l'avait vu dans le vestiaire il avait donc décidé d'aller lui parler juste pour être sûr qu'elle ne craque pas ou si jamais c'était le cas qu'elle ne soit pas seule le moment venu.

 ** _-_** _Je me doute que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler mais tu ne devrais pas tout garder pour toi,_ conseilla Kurt en s'asseyant près d'elle.  
 ** _-_** _Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas la journée à été longue c'est tout en plus tu as raison je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler c'est du passé tous ça,_ le rassura l'hispanique.  
 ** _-_** _Est ce que tu en avais déjà discuter avec quelqu'un ?_ Demanda l'agent toujours préoccupé.  
 ** _-_** _Non mais Kurt je ne veux pas que toi et Reade vous me voyez différemment à cause de ce que vous avez entendu,_ annonça la brune.  
 ** _-_** _Tu es forte Tasha. Je n'en ai jamais douté et Reade non plus il est juste inquiet pour toi. Nous sommes une famille et on prend soin les uns des autres non ? Enfin même si certains sont plus proche que d'autre,_ insinua discrètement le directeur adjoint tout en voulant la rassurer. Ils avaient tous un passé et c'est celui de Zapata qui avait fait d'elle la personne incroyable qu'il avait en face de lui alors effectivement rien ne changerait.  
 ** _-_** _Avec tout mon respect Weller les sous entendus ce n'est vraiment pas ton fort alors si tu as quelques choses à dire vas y._  
 ** _-_** _Je ne rien à dire de spécial c'est juste qu'avec l'équipe on a remarqué que Reade et toi vous étiez très proche depuis un moment._  
 ** _-Je_** _ne suis pas "très proche" de Reade on est coéquipiers et amis c'est tout,_ déclara Tasha en essayant de s'en convaincre elle-même.  
 ** _-_** _Vraiment ?_ Demanda Weller plus que sceptique.  
 ** _-_** _Écoute il ne s'est rien passé entre nous ...  
-Je sais bien qu'il ne s'est rien passé et de toute façon ça ne me regarde pas. Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de me mêler des affaires des autres. Ce que je dis c'est je ne suis pas aveugle et les autres non plus. Tasha dans notre métier l'une des premières choses que l'on apprend c'est que la vie et courte et tout les deux vous méritez d'être heureux ... Juste si ça t'intéresse il est encore à son bureau,_ l'interrompit son ami. Il attendit quelques secondes puis se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
 ** _-_** _Kurt ... Mer ... Merci,_ l'intercepta la jeune femme juste avant qu'il parte.

La policière était complètement perdue. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son partenaire il y a longtemps déjà mais elle s'était toujours crue seule. Aujourd'hui apprendre que depuis le début ses coéquipiers savaient ce qu'elle ressentait et qu'ils pensaient que c'était réciproque c'était à la fois extraordinaire et effrayant. Lui révéler ses sentiments c'est aussi risquer de perdre son amitié et elle ne supporterait pas de ne plus être amie avec Reade. Elle était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre mais que les personnes qui était comme sa famille croient qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble lui redonnait espoir. Elle se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires dans l'intention de rentrer chez elle pour réfléchir tranquillement quand elle vit l'objet de ses pensées entrer dans les vestiaires.

 _ **Du coté de Reade:**_

L'agent Reade avait toujours été proche de sa partenaire ils parlaient beaucoup même s'il ne se disait pas tout. La jeune femme était sa coéquipière, son amie et la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance et il pensait cela réciproque. Ils avaient foi l'un en l'autre mais ils ne se disaient pas tout.

Chacun avait sa vie, son passé et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui comprenait qu'il y a parfois des choses trop difficile à dire c'est bien lui. De plus le policier avait toujours su qu'elle n'avait pas eu la vie facile mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle avait survécu à tant de chose. Étant donné toutes les épreuves qu'elle a traversé c'était plutôt normal qu'elle n'en ait parlé à personne.  
Edgar aurait quand même aimé qu'elle lui dise. Il aura pu prendre soin d'elle, l'aider et l'apaiser. Tasha n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aide, elle était vraiment forte c'est une des très nombreuses choses qu'il admirait chez sa partenaire mais parfois lâcher prise c'est bénéfique.

Quand il l'avait entendu dans cette salle d'interrogatoire l'agent avait compris certaines choses. Par exemple pourquoi elle voulait toujours se débrouiller seule. Elle l'avait toujours été et pensait qu'elle ne méritait pas de ne plus l'être. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle était toujours méfiante sur la défensive. Également pourquoi elle avait dû mal à s'ouvrir complètement au autre, à faire confiance.

Entendre ce que la jeune femme avait enduré lui avait fait mal. Reade n'avait eu qu'une envie quand il l'avais vu sortir les larmes aux yeux c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer des mots doux pour la rassurer, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne laisserait plus personne la faire souffrir. Edgar s'inquiétait pour la femme qu'il aimait car même si l'enquête avait été dure pour tout le monde, pour elle ça avait été bien pire encore. Il voulait l'aider et la protéger mais il ne savait pas comment faire sans la brusquer. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas la faire souffrir car il tenait énormément à la jolie brune bien plus qu'il ne devrait d'ailleurs.

Quand il avait vu Weller était rentré dans le vestiaire et en sortir au bout d'un moment le jeune homme s'était douté que son chef avait du aller parler avec Zapata. Il rangea ses affaires en priant pour qu'elle soit encore là. Edgar se rendit donc dans le vestiaire et il vit Tasha en train de se préparer à partir visiblement plonger dans ses pensées.

 _ **POV général:**_

Reade entra dans le vestiaire et observa la jeune femme pendant quelques secondes. Il la trouvait tellement belle comme ça, perdue dans ses pensées. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait vraiment s'était d'avoir le pouvoir d'effacer les traces de larmes sur son visage.  
Quand la jolie brune se retourna et le vit elle lui sourie faiblement dans l'espoir de le rassurer. Son coéquipier commença à prendre ses affaires dans le casier juste à côté du sien. Le jeune homme, ne voulant pas la laisser seule après une telle journée, lui fit une proposition.

 ** _-_** _Je ne sais pas toi mais après la journée que l'on vient de passer j'aurais bien besoin d'un verre ça te dit ?  
_ _ **-**_ _C'est gentil Reade mais je ne pense être de très bonne compagnie ce soir tu sais et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler donc ...  
_ _ **-**_ _Ce n'est pas grave écoute t'es même pas obliger de parler du tout si tu n'as pas envie on a qu'à juste aller boire un verre, manger des ailes de poulet au bar d'a côté et se tenir compagnie. Aller dit oui en plus j'ai horreur de boire seul,_ supplia-t-il en prenant un air joyeux et bienveillant.  
 ** _-_** _Bon allez ... c'est d'accord,_ en souriant faiblement devant l'insistance de son ami. Même dans les pires moments il arrivait à lui arracher un sourire.  
 ** _-_** _Aller on y va ... Je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit mais tu es très jolie quand tu souries encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà,_ avoua Edgar après une hésitation.

Il était heureux d'arriver à la faire sourire, qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait ce sourire, son rire également. Reade n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour être heureux. **  
**Zapata rougie à cette remarque surprise que son coéquipier se montre si entreprenant avec elle. Ce n'était pas son genre mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas loin de là. Ils partirent dans la voiture du jeune homme et se rendirent chez Joe un bar juste à côté de leur bureau. Les deux agents commandèrent et une fois attablés ils commencèrent à discuter. Au début tous se passait bien. Ils parlèrent tranquillement mais à un moment Reade se décida à parler de l'incident de l'après midi car malgré tous ses efforts il voyait bien que la jeune femme n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette.

 ** _-_** _Tasha je sais que tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Anna mais je m'inquiète pour toi,_ fit remarquer le jeune homme préoccupé  
 ** _-_** _Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas ce que j'ai dit à Anna c'est du passé et je pensais vraiment que l'on serait seules,_ admit-elle touchée par tant de sollicitude.  
 ** _-_** _Tu aurais dit la même chose si tu avais su que l'on t'écoutait Weller et moi ?  
_ _ **-**_ _Probablement pas … Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous au contraire c'est juste que je ne parle pas facilement de ... ça ... En plus je n'avais pas envie que vous me voyiez différemment parce que je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile. J'ai survécu à tous ça et je ne voulais pas que ça change quoi que ce soit. Surtout entre nous deux,_ termina l'hispanique plus timidement. S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher ou perdre c'était l'amitié de son coéquipier.  
 ** _-_** _Hey tu sais nous avons tous un passé mais jamais je ne te jugerais sur ce que tu as vécu. Tu es la personne la plus forte et la plus impressionnante que j'ai rencontrée et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu qui changera quelque chose. Tous ce que ça montre c'est que tu es une battante et jamais je ne douterais jamais de tes capacités d'agent. Je comprends très bien que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler mais si tu as besoin je suis là pour toi.  
_ _ **-**_ _M..merci ça me touche ... Tu sais s'il y a bien une personne en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle c'est toi et pourtant je ne fais pas confiance à grand monde. C'est juste que j'aie passé toute mon enfance et mon adolescence ballotté entre des foyers et chez moi … Honnêtement je ne sais ce qui était le pire. Vivre avec une mère alcoolique et un beau père violent tout en devant élever mes frères ou être dans un foyer où il n'y a que la violence qui fait sa loi. Là bas les seules personnes qui te montrent de l'intérêt sont les éducateurs. Souvent ils sont trop entreprenant surtout avec les jeunes filles qui ne seront pas prise au sérieux si elles portaient plaintes. Vivre avec la peur de te retrouver seule avec l'un d'eux c'est être sur ses gardes en permanence et vivre dans la terreur ... Ça m'est arrivé une fois quand j'avais 15 ans. Je me suis promis après ça que plus jamais je n'aurais à endurer une chose pareille. Durant cette période je n'ai pu compter que sur moi et même après. Je n'évoque jamais cette période, avec personne. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance c'est juste trop dure à évoquer ..._

La jeune femme, très émue par ce récit, essaya de retenir ses larmes mais la journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Son partenaire lui prit la main et fit tous son possible pour la réconforter car il ne supportait pas de la voir si mal.  
 ** _-_** _Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer. Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que tu as autant confiance en moi que moi en toi.  
_ ** _-_** _Merci Reade, merci pour tout,_ murmura Tasha aussi troublée qu'apaisée par leur soudaine proximité. Mon dieu ce qu'il sentait bon. Jamais elle ne se lasserait de son odeur.  
 ** _-_** _Aller vient là. Tu sais princesse, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi._

Reade la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter et quand Zapata se blotti contre lui son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus fort. Il lui murmurait des mots doux pour la consoler. Le policier lui disait qu'elle était merveilleuse et qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal, qu'il la protégerait, quoi qu'il arrive.  
La jeune femme se sentait bien dans les bras de son ami. Elle était calmée et en confiance, elle ne se sentait plus seule et elle n'avait plus peur. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. _  
_Au bout de quelques minutes, à contre cœur, ils se durent détacher quand le serveur vint leur demander s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. Ils refusèrent et finirent leur repas dans la bonne humeur. Zapata était tout prêt de Reade et ils se tenaient la main tout en se regardant tendrement. Ils étaient touts les deux tellement bien ensemble qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de se quitter.

Quand le bar ferma une heure plus tard ils durent se rendre à l'évidence et ils partirent mais ils n'avaient toujours pas envie de se séparer. Étant donné qu'ils étaient venus avec la voiture de Reade ce dernier raccompagna la jeune femme chez elle. Ils discutèrent de chose et d'autre pendant le trajet.

 ** _-_** _Je voulais encore te remercier pour ce soir, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de parler_ , sourit la jolie brune plus reconnaissante que jamais.  
 ** _-_** _Je n'ai fait qu'aider mon amie et puis c'est comme ça que l'on fonctionne non ? Je veille sur toi tu veilles sur moi.  
_ _ **-**_ _C'est vrai … Parler à Anna à fait remonter des souvenirs que j'aimerais vraiment oublier. Tu sais je ne m'étais jamais confié à quelqu'un. Ça me faisait vraiment peur mais te parler ça m'a fait un bien fou. En tout cas après la journée que l'on a passée je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire ça mais c'était vraiment une très bonne soirée.  
_ _ **-**_ _C'est vrai moi aussi j'ai passé une très bonne soirée et pourtant la journée avait vraiment mal commencé_ , fit remarquer le policier.  
 ** _-_** _C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire mais bon au moins maintenant ces jeunes vont enfin pouvoir bénéficier de toute l'aide dont ils ont besoin. C'est la seule chose qui compte.  
_ _ **-**_ _Oui c'est vrai._  
Le jeune homme arriva devant l'immeuble de sa collègue il se gara à regret et se tourna vers son amie.  
 ** _-_** _Voilà on est arrivé,_ dit-il déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Tasha. _  
-Ouais ... merci pour tout encore … Ça te dit de venir boire un dernier verre ...  
_ _ **-**_ _Avec plaisir,_ répondit Edgar aux anges.  
 _-Alors allons-y_ , termina Zapata heureuse de passer un moment privilégié avec Reade.

Ils montèrent donc chez la brune et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé avec des bières. Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent pendant un long moment. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Edgar ne pouvait s'empêcher de la toucher même brièvement et Zapata se blotti contre le torse rassurant de son séduisant partenaire. A un moment ils reparlèrent même d'une ancienne mission qu'ils avaient effectuée il y a quelques années déjà. Leur première mission d'infiltration en duo. Nos deux agents avaient dû se faire passer pour un couple lors d'une soirée mondaine pour arrêter un hacker. Seulement ce fameux génie avait beau être très doué en informatique et réputé imprenable il ne faisait pas vraiment parti des personnes dangereuses. C'était un original complètement dingue mais inoffensif. En tout cas cette mission avait eu le mérite de bien faire rire les deux coéquipiers.

 ** _-_** _Oui je me rappelle de cette mission qu'est ce que l'on a rit,_ s'exclama la jeune femme. C'était l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs.  
 ** _-_** _Oui c'est sûr franchement ce type avait beau être un hacker de génie c'était vraiment un débutant.  
_ _ **-**_ _Ouais on aurait même pu venir l'arrêter directement chez lui ça aurait été plus simple que d'aller sous couverture.  
_ _ **-**_ _Oui mais on s'est quand même bien amusé à jouer les couples ... On était bien tout les deux,_ avoua le jeune homme en voulant faire un pas en avant.  
 ** _-_** _C'est vrai ..._ Très bien même, admit-elle à son tour en rougissant timidement.

Reade ne voulait plus résister il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser. Elle était tellement belle avec son sourire lumineux, ses joues légèrement rougies par la remarque de son coéquipier et ses superbes yeux bruns. Il écouta enfin son cœur et se lança. Le jeune homme lui caressa la joue, passa la main dans ses cheveux et l'attira doucement vers lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage lui laissant la possibilité d'un retour en arrière. Voyant le regard remplie de désir de la jeune femme il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la magnifique brune.

Au début le baiser était tendre et timide laissant aux deux jeunes gens l'occasion de redécouvrir des sensations disparus depuis un moment. L'amour, les cœurs qui battent à l'unisson. Puis petit à petit la passion vint. Les mains commençaient à se balader sous les t-shirt, les lèvres à s'entrouvrir et les langues à se rencontrer. À bout de souffle les deux amis se séparèrent.  
Au bout de quelques secondes Zapata se rendit compte de l'ampleur de ce qui venait de se passer et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle était heureuse évidemment mais un peu perdue. Ils étaient front contre front, tentant de reprendre leurs souffles et réfléchissant à la situation. Reade s'écarta légèrement de la jeune femme et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

 ** _-_** _C'est ... Ce n'est pas ... Une bonne idée euh ...  
_ _ **-**_ _Eh qu'est ce qui n'est pas une bonnes idée … Zapata de quoi tu as peur ?  
_ _ **-**_ _Je peux ... Je ne peux pas faire ça c'est trop risqué si jamais ça tournait mal ou si tu trouvais mieux que moi je ... Je ne pourrais pas ... Je ne suis pas assez fortes pour ...  
_ _ **-**_ _Eh calme toi ma princesse. Je comprends que tu ais peur, on fait un métier risqué mais ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on doit être malheureux et puis trouver mieux que toi sérieusement ? Tasha si je t'ai embrassé c'est parce que j'en avais envie et depuis longtemps. Ce n'était juste une pulsion et je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en toi mais pour moi tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontrée. Tu es magnifique, brillante, drôle, sensible mais aussi obstinée, têtue et forte. Je n'imagine pas un instant pouvoir trouver mieux. Je t'aime Tasha et je te promets que quoi qu'il se passe je serais toujours là ... toujours.  
_ _ **-Moi**_ _aussi je t'aime Reade mais j'ai peur.  
_ _ **-Je**_ _sais mais on y arrivera ... ensemble c'est tous ce qui compte,_ lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en déposant de délicat baisers sur son visage, près de son oreille et jusque dans son cou.

La jeune femme sourit tendrement et soupira de plaisir et quand son coéquipier se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à nouveau l'hispanique lui répondit avec ardeur. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement bien dans les bras de l'autre, sur leur nuage. Reade passa ses mains sous le chemisier de la jeune femme pour pouvoir l'embrasser tout en caressant sa peau. Tasha, elle se délectait des caresses de son partenaire tout en déplaçant ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme. Leur étreinte devenant de plus en plus passionnée ils se déplacèrent donc naturellement vers la chambre de la jeune femme où ils passèrent une nuit mouvementée. Nos deux agents s'endormirent finalement très tard dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir passé plusieurs heures à s'aimer passionnément.

Le lendemain matin Tasha fut la première à se réveiller. Elle était blottie dans les bras de son amant. La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à se remémorer les événements de la veille puis sourie. Zapata avait passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle s'était sentie en confiance, protégée et aimée. La jolie brune ne savait pas où leur histoire les mèneraient mais elle n'avait plus peur son amour était beaucoup plus fort que toutes ses craintes. Grâce à Reade elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus à être effrayée car elle n'était plus seule. La policière sentit que son partenaire se réveillait elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

 _-Bonjours princesse bien dormi ?_ Demanda son partenaire après l'avoir embrassé tendrement.  
 ** _-_** _Très peu mais vraiment bien et toi ?_ Questionna-t-elle en souriant.  
 ** _-A merveille_** _en même temps je pouvais difficilement rêver mieux.  
_ _ **-**_ _C'est vrai moi aussi … Je t'aime tu n'imagines pas à quel point._  
 ** _-_** _Moi aussi je t'aime princesse ... plus que tout,_ sourit-il ravit que son amour soit réciproque.

Nos deux amoureux s'embrassèrent langoureusement et de fil en aiguille ils reprirent leurs actions de la nuit dernière. Ils passèrent leur journée en amoureux à roucouler puis les deux amoureux sortirent dîner dehors. Leur premier dîner en tête à tête en tant que couple. Il se passa à merveille ainsi que la nuit qui s'en suivit. Le lendemain le jeune couple devait se rendre à la fête du futur bébé d'Allie et Kurt. Ils ne savaient pas encore s'ils parleraient à leurs amis. Les deux jeunes gens avaient décidé qu'ils aviseraient.  
Il était environ 12h30 ce dimanche lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant chez Weller.

 ** _-_** _On y va ?_ Demanda Tasha en regardant son compagnon avec une légère appréhension. La jeune femme ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre avec ses amis et elle n'aimait pas ça. D'habitude elle anticipait toujours tout.  
 ** _-_** _On y va ! ... Ça va bien se passer,_ répondit le policier en souriant.  
 ** _-_** _Oui ça va bien se passer,_ renchérit l'hispanique  
 ** _-_** _Tu es inquiète quand même hein ?_ Questionna Edgar bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.  
 ** _-_** _Oui un peu mais toi aussi,_ fit remarquer Tasha en souriant malicieusement.  
 ** _-_** _Oui c'est vrai,_ sourit l'agent spécial. Elle le connaissait vraiment sur le bout des doigts.  
Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et frapper en à la porte. Weller vint ouvrir.  
 ** _-_** _Hey, salut vous deux entrée,_ autorisa Kurt

Le chef d'équipe fit entrer le jeune couple en se doutant qu'ils avaient enfin franchit le pas. Après un bon repas, une remise de cadeau et quelques verres en plus les filles se retrouvèrent seules pendant que Weller, Reade, Connor étaient partit faire un tour pour fêter entre hommes l'arrivée du bébé.

 _-Alors maintenant que l'on est seule je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Reade ?_ Demanda Allison de but en blanc en s'adressant à son amie.  
 ** _-_** _Rien pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?_ Répondit Zapata innocemment.  
 ** _-_** _Il ne se passe pas rien. On vous connaît Tash' alors parles parce ce qu'il il faut avouer que nous aussi on aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il y a exactement entre vous deux. Après tout ça fait des mois que vous vous tournez autours,_ fit remarquer Jane  
 ** _-_** _Je n'ai pas la moindre chance n'est ce pas ? … Voilà Reade et moi on est ensemble depuis avant hier soir,_ avoua l'hispanique sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre ses têtes de mules de collègues.  
 ** _-_** _Enfin mais c'est génial,_ s'exclama Patterson ravie pour ses amis. Depuis le temps qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et après tous ce qu'ils avaient traversé, la jeune informaticienne était vraiment heureuse pour eux.  
 ** _-_** _Comment ça enfin ?_ Questionna la brune surprise.  
 _-Ça à toujours été une évidence pour nous que toi et Reade vous alliez sortir ensemble. Vos sentiments sont tellement visibles,_ répondit la jeune tatouée.  
 ** _-_** _Ah ce point … Parce que personnellement avant qu'il ne m'embrasse je n'avais rien remarqué._  
 ** _-_** _Mais ça c'est parce que tu es aveugle,_ se moqua l'US Marshall.  
 ** _-_** _Sur ce coup là je suis d'accord même moi je l'avais vu et je ne suis pas une experte en relation amoureuse, jamais,_ signala la blonde en souriant.  
 ** _-_** _Je vois,_ souffla l'ex policière en rayonnant de joie.

Les quatre jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rirent puis après s'être calmées elles reprirent leurs discussions en demandant des détails à Tasha et ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer à l'évocation de la première nuit que le jeune couple avait passé ensemble. Ensuite elles parlèrent du bébé, de Jane et Kurt qui ne voulait pas s'avouer leurs sentiments –aux grands damnent de cette dernière- et des amours de Patterson. Tous les sujets furent passés en revus quand en fin de soirée Tasha reçu un message de son petit ami lui disant de le rejoindre chez lui car Weller l'avait déposé. Après un dernier verre la jeune femme s'empressa de passer chez elle prendre des affaires et de rejoindre l'appartement de Reade.

 **Pendant ce temps les garçons étaient dans un bar à regarder un match de football et boire des bières tout en discutant.** Contrairement aux filles ils ne s'éternisèrent pas à poser des questions inutiles et allèrent droit au but.  
 ** _-_** _Alors tu t'es enfin décidé à dire à Zapata que tu l'aimais. C'est bien il était temps,_ fit remarque le directeur adjoint du FBI.  
 ** _-_** _Ça se voit tant que ça,_ rit Edgar  
 ** _-_** _Oh que oui. Tu es dingues de cette fille depuis des lustres ça crève les yeux et elle aussi. Alors maintenant que vous vous êtes enfin parlé on voit la différence,_ déclara Connor.

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis les trois hommes discutèrent du match qui passait à la télé. Au bout d'environ deux heures Kurt déposa Connor et Edgar à leurs appartements respectifs et rentra chez lui.  
Le jeune homme fut rejoint par sa petite amie une heure plus tard. La brune frappa à la porte, Reade vint l'ouvrir puis après s'être embrassé à nouveau pendant un moment ils discutèrent de la soirée.

 ** _-_** _Au faite je suis désolé mais j'ai dû parler aux filles elles avaient deviné pour nous deux il faut croire que l'on n'est pas très discret,_ s'excusa Tasha.  
 ** _-_** _Ne t'excuse pas j'ai été obligé d'en faire autant … Je crois que tu as raison. On n'est vraiment pas discret,_ rétorqua le policier.  
 ** _-Eh bien tant pis,_** **termina la jeune femme en souriant tendrement à son homme.**

Reade sourit à sa petite amie et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Très vite la température grimpa et ils durent se rendre dans la chambre du jeune homme où ils s'aimèrent tendrement et passionnément comme à chaque fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux et amoureux. Lorsqu'elle ce soir là s'endormit Tasha ne put s'empêcher de penser que finalement peut être que les princes charmants existaient vraiment mais qu'ils étaient tous simplement différent de ceux que l'on trouvait dans les contes de fées.


End file.
